


Poems with My Father

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [86]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bears, Family, Gen, Ocean, Poetry, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: A few poems my father and I wrote together.
Series: poetry [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/278262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Always Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 8, 2020
> 
> For one of these, we traded off lines; another, we traded off stanzas. Two are solo: one by him, one by me.

It’s hard to tell Saturdays  
from not Saturdays these days—  
the days no longer run as before, each  
separate but ending and beginning;  
  
these days, merging, coalescing, one long blur—  
each has a new meaning but ending  
the same, always  
  
awake in dreams.


	2. The Hunter of Shells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solely by me; for my father

Steps light on shifting sand,  
the hunter of shells sees  
a glint—Stoops, gently lifts,  
cradles in his palm the  
remnants of an ocean treasure.


	3. Family Beach Trip

There were four:  
Mother, father, two girls.  
In anticipation, met with want,  
Two cars, four souls wandering,  
Headed to the water.  
  
Missing: one girl, already away,  
Near the desert for play.  
Missing from the beach, too:  
Two dogs, three cats,  
Hearing their cry for their humans.  
  
This family, pieces apart,  
Awoke by the shore,  
Some enjoying their time together  
While wishing for those at home.


	4. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written solely by my father

Yes, my time is family time;  
Yes, my family time is mine.  
  
Never to be alone again;  
Never needing to begin again.  
  
Always loved.


	5. Growth

Embarking

Beginning

Running—to or from?

Never a stumble

Ground shakes, steps falter

As we grow into our future selves


	6. Watch Out For The Bears

A time of wonder begins  
Spring is near  
The grass is turning green  
The flowers are starting to bloom  
Watch out for the bears

You’re off the path—  
In their territory.  
Better watch out  
Because it’s spring now  
And the bears are hungry.

The mama bear protects her cubs  
She is never far as her young grow  
Once again I find myself in her path  
Foolish am I to challenge her.

Take note of the bear—  
Learn.  
Don’t go after a mother’s cub.

Quite by accident  
On this spring day  
The bear appears.  
I mean to leap back but instead  
Spring forward.

On the pier at the lake in the mountains,  
Morning mist clouding my sight—  
She appears, glorious,  
The grizzly.

I fall into my boat, hitting my head.  
The grizzly feeds me to her cubs.


End file.
